


Bundle of cuddles

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: But I want cuddles!, Cute?, Foul Language, Gallavich, Have Fun!, I don't know, Ian's a sneaky bastard, M/M, entire drabble about cuddling, even fluffy, gimme cuddles, i guess, like always, mickey hates it, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey fucking hates cuddling, but not really.<br/>Seven times Ian tries to cuddle with Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle of cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble about cuddling.
> 
> I have a severe hate/love relationship with cuddling.  
> Sorry for typos and grammar errors.  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

First time the ginger fucker tried to put his arm around Mickey, he grunted and swatted the arm away. He didn’t think much of it, all but he didn’t like it. Cuddling after sex is for pussies and girls, it ain’t for Milkoviches. Expect for Mandy, because you know, she’s a girl. She’s allowed to cuddle. But no way in hell is Mickey going to cuddle. No fucking way.

The second time the kid tried to cuddle with Mickey, he almost got angry. Ain’t the ginger fuck getting the message? No fucking cuddling. What’s so great about cuddling anyway? Not that Mickey’s ever cuddled before, but he imagines it to be gross. All that body heat and uncomfortable feeling of getting your limbs numb, unable to move without waking up the person you’re cuddling with. Nah, cuddling is for stupid people.

The third time Gallagher tried to wrap his arm around Mickey he was being sneaky, waiting for Mickey to fall asleep. He gently brushed Mickey’s shoulder to see if he’d react to the light touch and when he didn’t, Gallagher slowly traced his fingers along Mickey’s arms before gently easing his arm around the older boy. Gallagher didn’t dare to snuggle any closer though, he kept his distance. But when Mickey finally woke up in the middle of the night for a piss, he felt the hand grouping his bare chest. Fucking Gallagher. Fuck was he going to do about it? Mickey glanced at the peacefully sleeping redhead and decided to do nothing for now. But in the morning he’d unleash hell upon him for cuddling, except he never did. Might have slipped his mind or something. Fuck knows.

The fourth time Gallagher, no, _Ian_ , didn’t exactly cuddle him. He just snuggled his body closer, again when Mickey was sleeping, or so Ian thought. Mickey felt Ian’s nose brushing against his spine, warm breath fanning over his back. It tingled, making Mickey feel goosebumps. Not that he’d ever admit it, but they were the good kind. When you’re excited about something and it finally happens. Not that Mickey’s been waiting for this or fucking something…  But Mickey doesn’t push Ian back either.

The fifth time the so called cuddling happened Mickey isn’t sure if Ian’s trying to cuddle or was he just horny. In the middle of the night Mickey woke up when Ian squeezed his hip, tugging Mickey’s lower body nearer. Mostly Ian seemed to be interested was Mickey’s butt. And if Mickey pressed his ass to Ian’s groin, might have even circled his hips as he was rutting against Ian and what if Ian woke up and they ended up having sex, so what? It doesn’t count as cuddling, or does it? Nah, it doesn’t. Cuddling happens after sex right? Or what, at this point Mickey’s getting confused. Fucking Ian.

By sixth time Mickey was gotten so used to Ian’s cuddling attempts that he really didn’t care anymore. They always fell asleep apart, but when Mickey woke up, Ian’s arm was always around him.

By the seventh time Mickey just sighed, he was getting irritated, for Ian’s shock, he just grabbed his hand and wrapped it around him.

“You say a fucking word and I’ll twist your nipples till they bleed, okay?”

Ian didn’t say anything, he just smiled when he buried his head on the crook of Mickey’s neck. Well Ian did try to lift his leg so he’d get it tangled with Mickey’s.

“Don’t fucking push it man.”

And Ian chuckled.

After that Mickey stopped counting. So what if he kinda likes cuddling now? So what if he never actually said to firecrotch, “No fucking cuddling”? But still cuddling is for pussies, but Mickey doesn’t mind it anymore, he’s kinda happy being Ian’s cuddle bitch. But seriously the warmth still annoys Mickey, fucking summers, fucking up Mickey’s cuddling time with his boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, 15 min drabble, don't murder me, instead come chat with me on tumblr  
>  http://renmiriffx.tumblr.com/  
> And fuck, I'm out, peace<3


End file.
